Never Saw it Coming Sequel to iOMG
by Mizmal BTR Fan
Summary: What happened after the kiss between Sam and Freddie? Why is Carly so upset about it? Is Sam really in love with Freddie?  My sequel to iOMG... Completely Creddie, if you don't like the couple, then don't read it.


Well, I finally finished it! Here's my sequel to iOMG! I worked for a long time on it, trying to make it as good as possible, so I really hope you enjoy it! =)

* * *

><p><strong>Never Saw it Coming (Sequel to iOMG)<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or any of the characters.**

Carly could not believe her eyes. Her two best friends had just shared their second kiss. She felt hurt that Sam had been "in love" with Freddie and didn't tell her. Why didn't Sam ever tell her stuff that happened between her and Freddie? In fact, when did this even happen? Just a week ago, Sam had been harassing him like usual. How could she go from hating him to being in love with him that suddenly?

As shocked at Carly was, she also felt something else. Was it jealousy? No, it couldn't be. Sure, she had dated Freddie, but it turned out it was just because Freddie had saved her life. Then, why did Carly feel like slamming her head in a car door over and over and screaming at the top of her lungs? She shouldn't be feeling this way. She had just wanted Sam to be happy. And now she was. What was Carly's problem?

Either way, Carly couldn't keep watching this. She had to escape the insanity. Carly ran towards the bathroom, tears already beginning to leak before she even stepped through the door. As a cluster of thoughts filled her mind, she couldn't help thinking about what could have happened if she hadn't rejected Freddie all those times he asked her out. It was a horrible thought, but at the moment, she didn't quite care, because that's exactly how she felt.

It had been about a half an hour when someone had come running in. Carly had long since stopped crying, but she didn't look to great either. She was hoping it was anyone but Sam. As if her luck was already bad enough, however, none other than Sam Puckett had appeared at the door.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" Sam exclaimed, out of breath.

Carly may have calmed herself down, but she was in no condition to be speaking to Sam. She just nodded slowly.

Sam immediately sensed her mood, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Why would you think something's wrong? If something was wrong, I'd tell you," Carly said too quickly.

"Carly, I can tell something is up. So spill."

"Nothing is up," Carly replied.

Sam rolled her eyes and walked over to the door.

"What are you doing?" Carly asked, suspiciously.

Sam smirked, "Just guarding the door. I'm not letting you leave until you tell me what's bothering you."

"Come on Sam, this isn't funny. I have to finish my project," Carly told the blonde girl.

"Don't care. You_ will_ tell me," Sam announced.

"Okay, fine, something is bothering me. But the only person who can help me is Spencer," Carly explained.

Sam sighed. She could tell Carly was meant it. "K, fine. I'll let you leave. But you better tell me about it later."

"Okay," Carly answered, relieved. She walked over towards the door and gestured Sam to move. Then she walked past a bunch of classrooms until she got to room 121, where she and Gibby were working on their project.

"Oh hey Carly, you're-" Gibby started to say.

"I need to talk to Spencer," she announced, walking over to the stimulator, opening the door, and grabbing Spencer's arm in one swift motion. "Let's go outside."

Spencer did as she said and they walked outside into the cool night. Little did they know, Sam stood nearby, listening to the conversation.

"So what's-"

Carly, for the second time in five minutes, interrupted someone, "Sam and Freddie kissed."

"I know, we went over this," Spencer stated.

"No, I mean, they kissed _again_. Freddie's project was an app that could sense your mood and Sam's mood came up as 'in love'. We thought Sam was in love with Brad. But then, I saw Sam and Freddie kissing, which obviously means she's in love with Freddie." She explained, same stressful tone as when she found out about their first kiss.

"Wow, I would never have guessed..." Spencer replied, "But why are you so stressy about it?"

Sam leaned in as if it would cause her to hear better. She was interested to know.

"I-I love him Spence..." she answered, defeated. Sam's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Spencer didn't seem as shocked as she assumed him to be, "Oh," was all he said.

"What am I going to do?" Carly asked as if she really thought she could get a simple answer.

"I think you know what you have to," Spencer replied.

"I know. I can't let this get in the way of my friendship with Sam... it's just going to be hard letting him go, you know?" Carly explained, shedding a couple tears.

"I know what you mean Carls. And I think it's very grown up for you to make this decision. Everything will turn out in the end, I promise. You know, I remember once when I was in eleventh grade, I had this huge crush on this girl, but she was dating this jerk who went to our school. One day, after she broke up with her boyfriend, I walked over to her and asked her to the school dance and you wanna know what happened?"

"She said yes?" Carly replied, sniffling.

"No, she pushed me in the fountain," Spencer answered and Carly started to cry harder. Once the artist realized his mistake, he added, "But Freddie wouldn't do that to you!"

Sam had heard enough. She got up and walked back inside the school, rustling some leaves along the way.

"What was that?" Carly asked.

Spencer just shrugged, "Why don't we go work on the project, try to take your mind off of things?"

Carly was rather surprised, "I thought once I let you out to talk to you, you'd bail."

"Nah, I just want you to be happy. And if that means suffering through your torture machine, then that's okay."

"Thanks, Spencer," she smiled.

"Anytime."

The two, then, entered the building once again and walked to room 121. Carly and Gibby chose that time to continue working on their project, glad that Spencer was being a better sport.

Sam, on the other hand, had gone to the place she always went to when she needed time to think - the hiding spot behind the dumpster. How come life was so cruel like this? She had just figured out that the tech producer in their group was really the love of her life and then she goes and finds out that her co-star is in love with him too. She kind of believed it was Carly's fault though. If Carly hadn't turned Freddie down all those times, they would be dating and Sam wouldn't be in this position, and of course, neither would Carly. However, thinking about how she herself, would have never believed that she would even consider Freddie a close friend, let alone boyfriend, suddenly took most of the blame off Carly. Freddie had liked Carly, no loved her, for so long, possibly still. After they kissed, she had asked Freddie what that made them, and he said that he needed time to think about it. He probably did still like Carly. That's why he couldn't decide right away. Then Sam started to seriously think. If Freddie likes Carly and Carly likes Freddie, then where did _she_ come in? She really didn't want this to ruin her friendship with Carly, as she had said herself. But then she wondered if she and Freddie weren't meant to be. Carly had thought she loved Brad and tried multiple times for her to be able to talk to him. Brad did seem like a good match for the blonde girl. He made fudge for Pete's sake! And he was nice and funny... Sam suddenly realized that Brad happened to come_ right _before she started liking Freddie. No wonder her friends thought she liked Brad. But maybe her fate had accidentally picked the wrong guy? Sam needed to tell Freddie, right away, about her discovery.

Meanwhile, Carly and Gibby continued to work on their project, when Freddie walked into the room. They didn't even notice him, until he cleared his throat.

"Carly?" she turned around to face him, "I need to talk to you."

Carly glanced at Spencer, who gave her a sympathetic smile, and followed Freddie to his locker.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked him.

"Oh... Uh... Well, first, I think you should know that Sam and I k-kissed... But I didn't kiss her! She kissed me! I-"

"Freddie, I know about the kiss. I saw you guys from inside," she explained.

"Oh... and how did it make you feel?" he asked her gently.

"Uh, Freddie. I'm not going to answer any questions. _You_ came to talk to me."

"Right... Well, I just wanted you to know that I still love you... but if you don't return the gesture, then I'm probably going to say yes to Sam..."

Carly stood there, unable to speak. She couldn't believe this was happening. She had the chance right then and there to have the boy of her dreams. But how would that choice affect her friendship with Sam. Considering the blonde girl liked Freddie too, the only way was downhill... but she could be happier than she's ever been in her life. Gosh! What do you do in situations like this? It seemed kind of obvious what she should do - let Sam have Freddie, but as selfish as it seemed Carly just wanted to be with Freddie, herself.

"Anytime now..." Freddie urged her decision on.

"Uhh..." was all she could say.

Suddenly a certain brunette walked up, pausing awkwardly when she noticed her co-star/best friend. She directed her attention towards Freddie, "We need to talk. Now."

"But what-" Freddie started to say, Sam responding in grabbing his arm and pulling him out of Carly's hearing range.

"So listen, I overheard Carly talking to Spencer earlier. I can't tell you what she said, but it made me think - I don't really love you."

"You don't?" Freddie asked, to make sure he heard her right. This whole thing was so weird. He had really thought he would wake up anytime to see that it was a dream.

"No. See, I thought I loved you, but after tonight's events... well, you'll find out soon enough," Sam explained.

Freddie paused for a minute. As much as he was going to hate Carly's rejection, he needed to make sure that Sam was okay, because that's what friends do for each other. "You sure you don't love me?" he asked to clarify.

"Positive. Now go talk to Carls," she pushed him in her direction as a boost.

"Hey, I'm back," he greeted, "Anyway, as I was saying-"

Carly couldn't help herself any longer. She pulled the tech producer into a kiss right then and there. Freddie, as shocked as he was, kissed the girl of his dreams back. He was so confused. Everything unimaginable and thought-to-be impossible had all happened in the same night. They kissed for at least 30 seconds until she pulled away.

"Wow... uh... just... wow," Freddie responded. Even after kissing Carly multiple times, he was still at loss for words to say.

"Agreed," Carly replied, feeling the same way.

"So, uh..." Freddie tried to think of the accurate words to say, "Does that mean you do like me?"

"Yeah," Carly replied.

"Well... that's great!"

"What about Sam?" Carly asked quietly. The kiss had been an action on impulse and she felt bad about it.

"She told me that she figured out that she was never really in love with me," he explained.

"Oh. Well, that's good... I never wanted her to get hurt."

"Me neither. So... do you want to... you know... be my girlfriend?" Freddie asked.

"Yes," Carly answered.

He smiled, "I'm not bacon?" Freddie asked clarifying.

"You're not bacon," Carly confirmed.

His smile widened, "Yay! I won't let you down Carly."

"I know you won't," she answered, smiling as well, followed by giving him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Aww, are you two together finally?" Sam asked, walking up.

"Yeah," Carly replied awkwardly, "You sure you're okay with this?"

"Of course! Gosh, you guys need to stop worrying about me! I can take care of myself!" she exclaimed, in an non-harsh tone. She knew they had good intentions.

"We know," Carly told her, "But what are friends for?"

"True..." Sam replied, "And by the way, Fredward, next time... I'm not going anywhere near your science project."

"Understandable," Freddie stated.

"Speaking of science projects, we better finish ours, "Carly reminded.

"Yeah," Freddie agreed, "Sam?"

"I think I'm going to head home... get some ham..." Sam told the two.

"Okay, well see you tomorrow," Carly said.

"Yeah," Sam replied, walking out.

"Well, I'll see you later," Carly told Freddie, about to head off to room 121.

"Wait, Carly?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah?"

"I love you," he told her.

"I know... I love you too," Carly replied, before they really parted separate ways.

So, everything was back to normal. Sam would obviously be back to teasing Freddie, while Carly would continue begging them to stop. Carly and Sam would remain best friends, like they always have throughout disagreements. The only thing that'd be different is that Carly and Freddie would be together, which is what everyone had always wanted. Because with strong relationships, nothing even mattered.

* * *

><p>Well, what do you think? I'm hoping you like it, because I worked really hard on it! Please review if you get the chance. Let me know what you didn't likedid like about it. You guys are all awesome! Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
